


My Name is Wally West... I am the Flash

by Hunter_Thawne



Category: DC Comics, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adopted Character, Comic plot in TV Show AU, DC Rebirth, Gen, Oliver Queen(mentioned) - Freeform, Timeline was changed, hints at future relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-09-30 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunter_Thawne/pseuds/Hunter_Thawne
Summary: Barry has disintegrated into the speed force and someone else came out. Apparently he was erased from the timeline 3 years ago. Although most surprisingly he is the Flash. Except he is wearing a similar suit to kid flash. Why is that?





	1. New things come in a Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Had the idea thought people may like it. New or first Wally West is played by KJ Apa.

———————

Everyone is in the Cortex watching Barry catch the energy from Cicada’s dagger. Everything was happening as planned except Cisco noticed Barry was starting to glow. That is when it happened that is when the Flash disappeared into the speedforce leaving behind a portal in his wake.

Nora seeing this rushed to the scene. She then fell caught off guard by the portal sending out waves of energy that caused the portal flicker yellow. Then out of no where a big boom, followed by an implosion. This implosion knocked Nora out cold. When she woke up her mother was in front of her checking up on her but something was wrong her mom, Iris, was crying. Suddenly it all came back to her and she started bawling for her father was gone. 

All that was left was his suit on the ground. Cisco went to pick it up and saw it was not Barry’s suit. No this suit was more like Kid Flash than the Flash. Except the red lightning bolt was more like Hunter Zolomon’s Flash impression, but not a jacket no it looked like Barry’s first suit. The suit was tattered and had scratches on the shoulder pads. The goggles were unscathed and looked like a design Cisco had mad once. Then Cisco said “I made this suit. I..itt was the prototype for the suit I first gave Barry but with armor and damaged.” Caitlin then inquired “So why is it out here? And clearly used.” Cisco had no idea but out of the corner of his eye he caught something moving fast. It was a speedster with silver lightning and they moved much faster than Barry ever could.

This speedster ran around in a circle and stopped right in front of him. His face was vibrating but Cisco could tell he was smiling. Wait no he was grinning. Cisco stepped back and noticed he was wearing a suit exactly like Barry’s except there was silver were there should have been gold and the top of his mask was open exposing bright red hair. The speedster put his head down and lifted up his mask revealing his face. This guy couldn’t be older than 21. Everyone was shocked and confused.

The speedster was happy though and exclaimed “Oh my god it is so good to see you guys again and fresh air is so nice. Wait where is Barry and there are clearly people I don’t know. So I’ll go first, hi my name is Wally West and I am the Flash.” 

The no one said anything until Iris yelled “You are not the Flash my husband Barry Allen is and you have no right to call yourself that!” Wally has a confused look on his face till he smiled and said “Wait you and Barry got married, congrats cous. And I think that by now I have outgrown the name Kid Flash.” He pulled her into a big hug and she just pulled away. Joe appeared in Wally’s line of sight with his gun out and pointed at Wally. But no one saw that when Wally touched Iris a little bit of lightning went into her. This lightning made her remember everything about the speedster in front of her. 

These memories rushed in at once and confused her for a second until she yelled “Dad put the gun down.” She walked up and put her hand against his face. Then told him “Wow Wally you sure have grown up” with sincerity. As she says this she realizes out loud “Oh no thow did we forget about you for 3 years.” Just then Cicada got up and Wally quickly turned around. Wally ran at him and hit him once at super speed clearly showing his superior speed compared to Barry. This left everyone in awe.

While they stood still he ran and dropped off Cicada at Iron Heights. This took him all of 10 seconds. When he came back he slid to a stop and his stop made a trail of fire behind him in the dirt that went out fast. And he quickly sat down then laid right next to Nora. Cisco came up and shook him to get up. Doing this a little lightning also went into him making all of his false memories lift and revealed the truth. This made Cisco turn around and tell everyone “This is our forgotten friend and I think he can help us with Barry.” End Scene


	2. Flash a Light on the Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally has come back the same way Barry left. This gave Wally some of the residual energy left from the speed force gateway. This chapter will end in action but involve a Cisco’y explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if good so please leave feedback.

________________________________

After all of the confusion everyone but Ralph and Nora now remember this version of Wally. So they headed to star labs to run tests at the speed lab to determine how to get Barry home.

_________

When they arrived at Star Labs they got Wally a Barry’s sweat shirt/pants. And they were just a little tight as Wally has got more of a defined body since they last saw him. After he got changed they went to the speed lab. There they tested how fast he went and he definitely broke Barry’s record by a landslide. While Wally continued to run, Cisco noticed something was wrong with the sensors. It was like Wally gave off a different energy than just lightning and he had a theory that he needed to test. So Cisco shouted out “Nora join him in there and sort of race him, and Ralph after five seconds get ready to catch Wally as he exits.” They both nodded and did as told. So five seconds later Wally beat Nora in a race and as Ralph tried to catch him but Wally ran into him causing Ralph to cry out “Ow ow ow! Why does that hurt I am indestructible and yet he electricuted me so bad my hand is numb.” “Ah ha” Cisco exclaimed. “The only way that could happen is if it was the same energy that zapped Barry, electrocuted Ralph. This energy comes from the portal that trapped Barry and released Wally. So if Wally can generate enough energy into a lightning toss it could make a new portal to free Barry” explained Cisco. Wally looked upset and finally said “ Except we don’t know where Barry is right now or if I could get sucked back in or if the whole area would get sucked into the speed force. So until we can tell where Barry is staying near the most and the effects of the portal we should wait.” Everyone was sad but knew he was right and they couldn’t risk lives for Barry because that’s not what he would want to happen because of him. Suddenly there is an alert saying Golden Glider is back and is calling for the Flash to tell her where her brother and Heatwave can be found or she could hurt her hostages. So Wally ran and grabbed his silver flash ring and sped over there. 

___________

Of course her hostages are police officers because she is at CCPD HQ. So when Wally got there he evacuated everyone and came face to face with Golden Glider. “You aren’t the Flash but you must work with him so you can tell me what I want to know. Where is my brother?!” she yelled angrily. He responded “First of all for the time being I am the Flash and I am 5x as fast as he is. But um about your brother...” he walked over and put his hand on her shoulder and finally said “He sacrificed himself for the universe but mainly for his friends and I am so sorry for your loss. He was an honorable man and could have done so much good.” She looked at him and started to break down in his arms. He didn’t know what else to do but comfort her. Eventually he ran back to. Star Labs with Lisa Snart I’m his arms. 

To be continued...


	3. Start From the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little flash back to answer minor questions but there are still mysteries to answer afterwards.

——————————

As Lisa sits in the Cortex with a cup of tea in her hands. With the dreaded information bestowed upon her she is deep in her grief. While staring at her Wally remembers when he first saw Lisa with her brother.

Flashback - 3 years ago 

Once Wally entered the Cortex and looked and the monitors seeing the Rogues there causing chaos, and Barry gone with Cold hurt since he could do nothing. Wally was powerless to help stop these Rogues. He could not bare to look any longer. So Wally heads to Cisco’s lab and slowly slides to the ground. While he sits there he starts to have a panic attack. While doing so he hits a table while moving anxiously and this causes a notebook to fall to the ground. It is a journal that was been written in by Barry. It has moments involving himself like when Wally was first adopted by his parents. Also it mentions when he moved in with Uncle Joe and then when Wally moves in with Unlce Joe, Barry, and Iris. There is also a page with details on how Barry got his powers. So naturally Wally gathers some of the chemicals that were written down in the pages of the journal.

It took days of preparation, but Wally figured out what to do in the end. He even found a prototype suit of Cisco’s that is yellow on top and red on the bottom. Although the knee and shoulder padding seemed excessive. The goggles seemed cool especially since the see in infrared. So he doused himself in chemicals and then turned on an electrical enhancement device he designed for a school project. Even though Cisco helped it was still glitchy but woul work and so he electrocuted himself. Two hours passed by and he woke up in Caitlin’s medical area. He got up and immediately sped a little slower than Barry but faster than a normal person. That day he became Kid Flash. 

So while he had been Kid Flash for a month he would never forget but everyone else would never remember. As he was about to enter his home for the Christmas party he was interrupted. His hand started to flake blue like Thawn’s did. Then he realized that he was being erased from time like the Reverse Flash had before. And as he dissipated a figure walked up to the house. When the door opened he yelled for help but was unheard. Although he heard everything including the boy’s name which was Wally West.

Return to now—

Wally has stared long enough as Caitlin and Nora tried to comfort Lisa. He couldn’t bare the sight so he walked into the hall and entered the time vault. In there he turned on Gideon’s power. Then he spoke aloud “Gideon how do I keep Barry Allen from returning to this dimension?”

To Be Continued—


	4. Crushing on a Super-Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little short but important.

—

Wally walked up to Lisa, who is still waiting on medical results from Caitlin. She looked at Wally and said “Hey, sorry about my outburst earlier. It is just hard to except Len died and no one even thought to tell me. I mean even Mick hasn’t thought to talk to me. I just wish I could talk to someone who has dealt with this. I mean have you lost anyone?” She asked seriously after her long rant. “Yes” he replied. “On my birthday my dad and mono got in an argument he said ‘Why should I care about it he isn’t our real son’ and my mom yelled at him saying that she loved me and even if I was adopted I was their son. After she yelled the argument got more heated and eventually he started beating her. I ran to the phone but by the time the police were on their way he already went to far.” I he said with tears in his eyes. 

They finally said something too each other after awhile. Lisa said “I just realized we never properly introduced our selves I’m Lisa Snart and you are?” “Wally. Wally West nice to meet you.” He said with a faint smile. They looked into each other’s eyes and kissed sealing any room between their lips. Wally pulled them apart and told her “ No. Right now you need to grieve but when your ready I would like to get to know the less villainous version of you. If you let me.” She looked away and sighed “ I would like that but I still have to go to jail right? Besides if I need to grieve it will be hard with the fact I can’t really show my face in public.” Lisa walked away but Wally stayed to think. An idea popped into Wally’s head and so he quickly ran to the CCPD station. There he went to Barry’s lab to find Nora. He excitedly yelled “Nora!” She was kneeling behind a shelf of cases and hit her head getting up and groaned “yeah.” “If you had to guess how many people did the Snarts work with?” He asked. “A little under half of Central City’s criminals. Why?” She wondered in a confused fashion. “Well I’m thinking Lisa can stay out of jail if she takes a major plea deal.” He said confidently. 

————

After talking with Captain Sighn they got Lisa a plea deal. When Wally was about to leave he heard Sighn say “See you later Wally.” Wally and Nora looked at each other, since both were confused on how Sighn knew him. But they had no time and ran to get Lisa. When they caught up to her and ran her back to the cortex they explained the plea deal. Lisa laughs at it and says “If I do that then all of Central City’s criminals will try to kill me.” Nora said “Not if you’re anonymous and besides we’ll protect you. Oh and Wally’s looking for a place to live so you guys can be roommates!” She exclaimed happy with her idea. Wally and Lisa looked at each other awkwardly and Wally then stammered “Www..well if you want then yeah I mean it could be fun. Right?” “Yep” said Nora as she left smiling. 

———  
After talking it out Wally and Lisa decided to share an apartment and would start looking the next day. Although Wally headed to the Time Vault before going to sleep at the Lounge. He pulled up a news paper and gulped. It said Cop and Crook get married by Iris West-Allen. It was about a CSI and Villain getting married. Specifically Wally West and Lisa Snart.


	5. The Times are Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora got erased and there are consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much of a fix as I can do.

Wally POV

 

Right before my eyes Nora had disintegrated. After Cicada 2 had been defeated Ralph knew something was wrong, but no one payed attention to it until Sherlouqe found out that getting rid of the dagger would free Thawne. So they went to the future to stop him in the process Nora was erased and Thawne killed Lisa. Iris cried standing where Nora use to be, While I was holding Lisa’s dead body in my arms crying so hard. It doesn’t help that Cisco left or that Iris is depressed that Barry and Nora are both gone now. Everyone except Caitlin and Ralph have quit team Flash.   
So I head to the time vault to see how time has changed. As I enter I have Gideon pull up the news paper and see that it says Flash Vanished In Crisis in 2019, but it wasn’t Barry it was me. I stare at it intensely and say “Everything is going to plan Gideon”. I leave to see Caitlin in Cisco’s lab with a new suit made for her. I smile and decide to go for a run. So I run all the way out to where Barry trained to run on nothing but air for a few seconds. When I arrive I see the Monitor and Oliver Queen. “Have you done your job Mr. West?” He asked. I replied simply “Yes.” Oliver looks puzzled and blurts out “Who is this!?” I looked at him with a slight smile and say “I’m the one who will take Barry’s place in the news paper. Because he needs to stay and I’ve already disappeared.”

 

To be continued...


End file.
